Angels in the Outfield
Angels in the Outfield is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 9th October 1995 and 29th April 1996. Description Cast * Danny Glover as George Knox (Angels Manager) * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Roger Bomman * Brenda Fricker as Maggie Nelson (Foster Mom) * Tony Danza as Mel Clark (Angels Pitcher) * Christopher Lloyd as Al "The Boss" Angel * Ben Johnson as Hank Murphy (Angels Owner) * Jay O. Sanders as Ranch Wilder (Angels Broadcaster) * Milton Davis Jr. as J.P. * Taylor Negron as David Montagne * Tony Longo as Triscuitt Messmer (Angels Catcher) * Neal McDonough as Whitt Bass (Angels Pitcher) * Stoney Jackson as Ray Mitchell (Angels Third Baseman) * Adrien Brody as Danny Hemmerling (Angels Player) * Tim Conlon as Wally (Angels Color Commentator) * Matthew McConaughey as Ben Williams (Angels Outfielder) * Israel Juarbe as Jose Martinez (Angels Second Baseman) * Albert Garcia as Pablo Garcia (Angels Shortstop) * Dermot Mulroney as Mr. Bomman (Roger's Dad) * Robert Clohessy as Frank Gates (Angels Pitcher) * Danny Walcoff as Marvin * O.B. Babbs as Mapel (Angels Player) * Mitchell Page as Abascal (Angels First Baseman) * Carney Lansford as Kit "Hit or Die" Kesey * William Dear as Blue Jays Manager * Mark Cole as Norton (Angel Outfielder) * Jeff Seaberg as Popcorn Vendor Trailers and info Original 1996 release 'Opening' # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites Rental Re-release # Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colours of the Wind (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney Christmas from 1995 with clips of "Jiminy Cricket's Christmas", "A Disney Christmas Gift", "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas". # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney's Storybook Favourites with clips of "The Prince and the Pauper", "Mickey and the Beanstalk", "Peter and the Wolf", "The Wind in the Willows", "Three Little Pigs" and "The Tortoise and the Hare". # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) # VSC U Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colours of the Wind trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1995 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Fox and the Hound trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Storybook Favourites trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Drama Videos by Walt Disney Category:Drama Videos by Buena Vista Category:Live-Action films